


Queen of Fox River

by strawhat4life



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Prison Break, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: AU, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Mental Health Issues, Previous Harley and Joker, Slow Burn, Suicide Squad, Therapy, crossover AU, hints of Michael and Sara, patient and Therapist relationship, some triggers may apply
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 18:03:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13506888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawhat4life/pseuds/strawhat4life
Summary: Michael has a problem, a new therapist at Fox River has taken an interest in him and he fears she may interfere with his plans on breaking Lincoln out, until he finds out that she's not only an ex con herself known as "The Harlequinn of Gotham" but also she has a past habit of falling for her patients.Can Michael save his plans by seducing the newly reformed therapist? or will her problems drag him in deeper over his head?





	Queen of Fox River

**Author's Note:**

> hello lovelies! this is a crossover I've had for a while and have loved it! I know it's a little odd of a pairing but I've got a lot of ideas and this is going to involve a lot of crossovers.  
> just a notice though: Harley is primarily based on the Animated Batman series from the 90's as well as Suicide Squad with some comic influences. So she may not fit how you interpret her i apologize ahead of time.  
> Also i'm currently rewatching Prison break and this takes place during Season one and will progress as such, if this one does well I do have a sequel plotted out involving guess what? more crossovers! (Mainly DC i might add others in later should I decide it fits?) any triggers will be posted here before the chapter with any other notices.  
> this is currently an intro and this fic is unbeta'd things will become progressively more intense as we go along especially as more about Harley gets revealed

Psych evaluations were probably one of Fox River’s more annoying traditions. Every few months some doc got called in, asked the guys a few questions showed them some weird pictures and that was usually it unless you failed.

That was usually how it went any way, Michael had never gotten one before in Fox River and wasn’t sure what to expect but he definitely hadn’t expected the perky blonde doctor that was currently standing up on a chair so she could hang a poster the doctor glanced over her shoulder and offered him a warm smile   
“Hello Mr. Scofield, you mind giving me a hand? These guys didn’t really give me much of a chance to decorate my new place.” She asked him Michael raised his hands that were still cuffed together as a precaution

“Sorry Doc. I’m afraid I’m fresh out.” He said the doctor frowned and folded her arms over her chest letting the poster drop to the floor

“Didn’t I ask about the handcuff thing? If I determine they’re dangerous they can be cuffed Mr. Scofield has a nearly spotless record-“  
“He held up a bank.” The guard told her glaring the Doctor rolled her eyes with distaste, Michael had seen plenty of therapists in his days but she wasn’t like any he had ever encountered before

“People make mistakes, he didn’t kill or seriously hurt anyone so I’m willing to think that he’s alright, besides if he’s allowed to see Dr. Tancredi without the cuffs I’m sure he can handle little old me.” She told him the guard still didn’t make a move and Michael looked over at him

“Sir if I can’t be expected to be trusted in a shrink’s office what makes you thinks I can give an accurate psych evaluation knowing that I might go to the Whack Shack?” Michael asked before holding his hands out to the Guard. The guard glared at him before he unlocked Michael’s cuffs Michael approached the good Doctor and held up the poster so that she could tape it to the wall.

“So you clearly know me should I just call you ‘Doc’ or….?” Michael trailed off to let her fill in the blanks The Doctor smiled at him a surprisingly genuine and sweet smile, something about it seemed vaguely familiar to him that he couldn’t quite place but he let it pass off

“Dr. Harleen Quinzel, You can call me Harley or Dr. Quinn whichever makes you more comfortable.” Harley told him smiling as she brushed her hair back out of her eyes as she stepped back and moved her chair back only to realize their guard friend was still there causing her sweet smile to vanish and be replaced with a frown of clear annoyance as she folded her arms over her chest shifting her weight to one side as if to show she clearly meant business.

“Do you mind? There is a thing called ‘doctor patient confidentiality.’ If I can’t trust my patients then they can’t trust me so in order to show that, you have to go.” Harley told him waving her hand towards the door in a shooing motion. The guard rolled his eyes before he made his way to stand outside Michael smiled at her as he took a seat in the only other available chair

 

“I’m impressed Dr. Quinn, I take it this isn’t your first time working in a prison?” Michael asked her Harley’s smile returned as she looked at him before she looked down at her pad of paper where she was scribbling notes just to get started

“You have no idea Mr. Scofield, or do you prefer Michael?” Harley asked him curiously Michael took a moment to evaluate her, something wasn’t like most other psychiatrists he had met, and he definitely had met his fair share in his life time. Michael wasn’t sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing

“Michael.” Michael responded Harley nodded a bit and looked down at her papers again ready to get down to business

“I just need to inform you that anything you tell me here is confidential between us unless it affects the well being of someone else. With the help of this evaluation should you ever be up for an early release it will contribute so please don’t half ass this, also based on this evaluation I can recommend you for more counseling sessions with me.” Harley told him in an almost robotic tone Michael could tell that she had been saying the same thing quite a few times before and he wondered if she started all her sessions like this. Harley turned to a clock that sat on her desk and pushed a button setting it to start going before she handed Michael some red and white blocks and showed him a picture

“Can you use them to make the pattern on this paper?” she asked and the evaluation began.

 

Two hours Michael was in that room with Harley which told him that it could either be good or bad, most of the other evaluations had only taken twenty minutes but he got caught up in the puzzles she gave him testing his IQ and intelligence to contribute to the evaluation once he was out they were on their time outside. He walked out into the yard and sat down with DB and the others

“Where the hell you been Fish?” Abruzzi asked him

“Psych Evals, didn’t you get yours?” Michael asked him

“Three hours ago, I thought all the shrinks had left.” Abruzzi said Michael sighed and ran a hand over his face

“My doctor seems to think I’m…interesting, she kept giving me all these puzzles to solve and I kept solving them.” Michael explained there was the buzzer that signaled the gates being opened and he looked to the outside in time to see Harley being escorted out by a couple of guards he heard T-bag laugh excitedly

“Oh you _lucky_ son of a bitch you go the Harlequin!” he sang nudging Michael with his elbow as if to show his approval, Michael looked over at him frowning a little bit the others all seemed rather amused themselves clearly in on some joke that he didn’t understand

“The Harlequin?” he asked

“You mean you don’t know?” Sucre asked him shaking his head the only one who seemed to be worried as he watched her leave

“The lovely Miss Quinn over there is an ex con.” T-bag told him chuckling “her sweet ass is from the big Gotham city, she was a psychiatrist for Arkham Asylum before she fell for an inmate.” T-bag began telling him as if it were some mesmerizing fairy tale and as much as Michael hated to admit it he was listening as if his life depended on it.

“Your little Harlequin out there didn’t fall for just any inmate either, she’s got this thing where she’s gotta help people in her nature I suppose, most of them women gots that sort of mental state but some how he got her to open up and throw away everything. The two of them busted out together and she became the queen of crime.” T-bag told him chuckling softly

“Your little Harley was none other than the Joker’s gal himself”

Anyone who was anyone knew who the Joker was it didn’t matter where you were from. His crimes and his on going battle with Gotham’s bat were legendary by now. Michael had to do a double take at what he had thought was just this sweet and kind little Doctor as she got into her car and drove off.

“She knows how to identify liars then.” Michael said which drew the attention of the others

“What did you say to her man?” Sucre asked him quickly Michael shook his head knowing what he was implying

“Nothing that would lead her to the plan she just seemed to take an interest in me that’s all.” Michael told him shaking his head a bit as he ran a hand over his face trying to think about everything that he and the Doctor had talked about

“SCOFIELD!” Bellick shouted as he approached them Michael felt his blood run cold as he stood up ready for anything Bellick pulled him aside and chuckled softly

“Dr. Quinn took a shine to you apparently,” Bellick told him with a laugh Michael felt his blood pumping as he tried to stay calm trying to do anything but give away that he knew something he stayed quiet as he listened to what Bellick had to say

“The Warden is pretty grateful; he’s been trying to get Dr. Quinn to become one of our doctors here for about a year and a half now no wonder why.” Bellick said with a smirk “Beautiful and crazy she fits right in around here right?” he asked with a dark chuckle “She’s recommended you for further counseling something about PTSD from a probable childhood trauma, your daddy give you bad dreams now so you get to spend three hours a week with a cute doctor?”  
“What do you want?” Michael asked wanting to get to the point what was it about a perky blonde that made everyone turn into a gawking moron? Bellick chuckled softly

“I want you to put a good word in for me with the doctor.”  
“Therapy? I think that’s something you’ve needed for a while I’m sure if you asked she’d give you her business card.” Michael smirked playing dumb Bellick was not amused Michael decided to throw the dog a bone

“Fine, but you owe me alright?” Michael asked him smiling a bit he could stow the favor away for later use Michael knew he was going to have a lot of trouble keeping their secrets with a therapist she would find out something was up, and if she caught on to any of his plans then everything was going to be ruined.

 

Harley returned to her apartment, boxes were everywhere still unpacked as she looked around Pam must have been at work and Selina was probably job hunting (At least she hoped Selina was job hunting) the three friends had decided to start fresh Pam opened up a flower shop across town and Selina hadn’t found a job yet but she promised that stealing was out of the question. Harley had reopened her private practice and was trying to rehabilitate some others who wanted to change, she had been surprised by some of the names on her list Floyd had been one of them, she had to direct him to another practice because of the ethics but she was a consultant and still a dear friend of his since Belrev and “The suicide Squad” they’d been able to start over and so far everything was great.

Harley’s watch blipped telling her it was time to take her meds she went to the kitchen to grab the bottle before she listened to her messages and sat down to relax on the couch life had always been hectic and she was looking forward to a little normalcy for once in her life.


End file.
